eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Putnici
|year = 1999 |position = 7th |points = 86 |previous = Goodbye |next = Hano}} Putnici was the song that represented Bosnia and Herzegovina in the Eurovision Song Contest 1999 in Jerusalem, Israel. Dino Merlin and Béatrice Poulot performed the song, with Merlin rapping the Bosnian parts, and Poulot singing the various French phrases, and both performing the chorus. It was performed twenty-second on the night following Germany and preceding Estonia. At the close of voting it finished in 7th place with 86 points. Lyrics Bosnian/French= Ja vjerujem u Boga i Bož'je određenje I vjerujem da ništa nije priviđenje Sve je tako stvarno, sve tako realno Ja vjerujem u to, ja vjerujem u to Ne, ništa nije bilo, a da nije moralo Nema toga lica što se nije boralo Nema kamena što neće jednom postat prah A ni ramena što neće osjetiti strah Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu es le voyageur Nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont, elles sont Nous sommes, vous êtes les voyageurs Nous avons, vous avez, ils ont, elles ont Nous avons, vous avez la maison, la maison Dolazak je samo jedne knjige korica A odlazak njena sestra parica Šta smo ti i ja, do putnici bez mjesta? Nikad saznat nećemo kud nas vodi ova cesta Šta smo ti i ja Que sommes-nous, toi et moi Sinon des voyageurs sans place? Reci da li žališ, reci da l' se kaješ Ako kažeš da, ti, ustvari, sebe daješ Reci da li žališ, reci da l' se kaješ Ako kažeš da, to je dokaz izbora Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu es le voyageur Nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont, elles sont Nous sommes, vous êtes les voyageurs Nous avons, vous avez, ils ont, elles ont Nous avons, vous avez la maison, la maison Nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont, elles sont Nous sommes, vous êtes les voyageurs Nous avons, vous avez, ils ont, elles ont Nous avons, vous avez la maison, la maison |-| Translation= I believe in God and God's decree And I believe that nothing is an illusion Everything is so true, so real I believe in it, I believe in it No, nothing occured that didn't have to There isn't a face that wasn't wrinkled There isn't a rock that won't become ashes No shoulder that won't feel fear What is it that you want? You are the traveller We are, you are, they are, they are We are, you are the travellers We have, you have, they have, they have We have, you have the house, the house Arrival is a dream, cover of a book But parting is a dream's evil sister What are we, if not travellers without a place? We'll never know where this road leads us What are we What are we, you and me If not travellers without a place? Tell me are you sorry, do you feel remorse If you say yes, you'll be giving up on yourself Tell me are you sorry, do you feel remorse If you say yes, it'll be a proof of choice What is it that you want? You are the traveller We are, you are, they are, they are We are, you are the travellers We have, you have, they have, they have We have, you have the house, the house We are, you are, they are, they are We are, you are the travellers We have, you have, they have, they have We have, you have the house, the house Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1999 Category:20th Century Eurovision